


eden

by jedijarmarcal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedijarmarcal/pseuds/jedijarmarcal
Summary: Clarke's POV. Clarke coming to terms with her reality. Kind of a short overview of the scenes in season 5 up until the point where Bellamy and Clarke are reunited. Spoilers if you haven't watched it yet. TW: death is referenced a bit.





	eden

**Author's Note:**

> just a concept I had to write through.

.

.

.

.

_ come, let us take a muster speedily: _

_ doomsday is near; die all, die merrily _

.

.

.

 

 

 

The cold metal of the gun was the most refreshing thing she’d felt since she’d watch the rocket break the sound barrier and leave low atmo. It was lost to the din of hell on earth, of her heart racing in her chest as if it were trying to live all the heartbeats time was about to steal from it. 

Wait!

The bird is a harbinger of death, the kind that all sorts of omens have names for, and Clarke chases it as she always does.

And even when she’s standing on the edge of nuclear waste, staring into a lush greenscape that feels equal parts better and worse than the first time she'd ever stepped foot onto this planet, the shock only penetrates so far.

The bird is delicious. 

 

.

.

.

.

_nothing can we call our own but death_

.

.

.

 

 

She calls the valley Eden, and it’s a confusing sort of name.

It’s a paradise in a dead world. She’d felt the fire, remembers how long it took for the radiation burns to fade from her skin, and yet this place was spared.

Perhaps the earth had watched her press the button and could still smell the brimstone on her finger tips, and had decided she should suffer the aftermath as well.

What does it say about the Commander of Death when death does not come for her?

 

.

.

.

.

_it is written that the last enemy to be vanquished is death_

.

.

.

 

 

When she washes Praimfaya from her skin, it’s a tentative kind of joy, because surely there will be a serpent and an apple and Clarke will find herself without this Paradise.

 

It’s how these things work for her.

 

Speaking to the heavens is as simple as a click of button, and even though the valley is what is sustaining her, it’s the talks she has with Bellamy that keep her alive. He has to be listening, somewhere. Even Madi, with her wild soul is just another thing to fear for, but Clarke loves her and needs her more than the desire to run is: being alone in this place would have been better.

 

A part of her knows it’s only a matter of time.

 

.

.

.

.

_so many are the deaths we die_

_before we can be dead indeed_

.

.

.

 

 

What is Clarke without death to command? It fled from her with the receding death wave, and now all that’s left is living- and what the hell does that even mean?

 

Sometimes Madi sleeps and Clarke is seized with the desire to build a fortress around where she lays, with Clarke on the outside, guarding the walls from everything and everyone. She will build a door and lock it without a key, so that death-  _ she _ \- cannot find its way in.

 

These thoughts are rare- Clarke has long since mastered the art of being who you need to be- but it’s a lonely world when it’s just two souls, ghosts really, roaming the earth.

 

And then…

 

There is a ship and there are people, and everything becomes easy again.

 

Clarke knows who she is, and it’s further solidified with each body thudding to the ground.

 

She thinks the Grounders had been silly for tallying kills on their skin- how could you ever forget the count?

 

Not once in the entire ordeal does she fear death for herself- she has  _ become _ it- but only for Madi. 

 

Madi. Madi. Madi.

 

The girl must live.

 

It cools every panicked thought and eases Clarke into a sort of ruthless death wave in her own right.

 

Even when they’ve got her collared like some disobedient pet and bring her to the ground as electricity fries her insides like Praimfaya never could, Clarke still tries to plot her next move.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

_and yet the menace of the years_

_finds and shall find me unafraid_

.

.

.

 

 

There’s a light before her, and maybe this is finally it for her, and Clarke tries to be afraid- if not for herself, but for Madi- but there’s a peace trying to settle over her, and it feels different than any other time before this.

 

A figure is silhouetted, and maybe  _ this  _ is death, and Clarke never was. Maybe she was just a girl trying to survive- and she did! For so long all she did was survive, and she’s tired of always being the one left standing.

 

The figure steps to the side, out of the blinding light, and the visage is shattering and beautiful and Clarke would have ran to him and clung to him and never let him go like she’d done so many times before.

 

All rational thought is  _ nonsense _ .

 

Bellamy.

 

Meeting his gaze is the way Eden should have felt.

.

.

.

.

_ for where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation _

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
